


Overhearing and Misunderstanding

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Modern Dating Adventures of Ranya [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Fight, Fluff, Light Angst, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Raven finally takes Anya to meet her Pseudo-Mom (aka Abby Griffin) at an informal meal to celebrate Clexa's engagement. Anya is nervous but hopes to make a great impression on the doctor. When an unexpected guest shows up and starts asking questions, Anya has a bit of a freak out.AKA: Anya meets Abby and then Ranya has their first big fight.





	Overhearing and Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm not sure how good I am at writing angst. I tried okay? Hopefully it works out.

Most of the time, watching Anya was one of the best ways for Raven to relax. A sleepy Anya, one reclined on the couch or bed with Raven settled next to her, was the Latina’s favorite form of therapy. A smirking, confident Anya was a quick way to melt Raven's heart.

Other times though… watching Anya sent Raven’s anxiety through the roof.

“Babe?” Raven said loudly from her perch on the middle cushion of the couch.

Of course the older woman didn’t have her hearing aids in. No matter how many times Raven called her name or spoke up, she wasn’t even spared a glance. Anya had been pacing the length of her living room for almost an hour. It had reached the point of no return. Leaning to her left, Raven grabbed a throw pillow.

“Ahn!” Raven shouted one last time.

Still no response.

Rolling her eyes, and just barely biting back a sigh, Raven threw the pillow.

 ** _Hey!_** Anya growled as she whirled around to face her.

**_You’ve been pacing for an hour._ **

**_I have not!_ **

Raven arched a brow and pointed at the clock on the wall. She waited a beat before Anya looked back at her. Then she asked, **_Want to tell me what’s going on?_**

 ** _I’m meeting Abby in two hours!_** Anya signed and groaned.

 ** _So your answer to the stress is pacing and not getting ready?_** Raven smiled softly. She stood and slowly and made her way to her girlfriend. **_It’s going to be fine. She is going to love you._**

Anya sighed. Her eyes watered a little at the thought of what her evening had in store for her.

 ** _Babe, I love you. You’re worrying over nothing. Mama G is going to adore you._** Raven tried to reassure her. Cupping Anya’s face, she caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

 ** _And Ryan?_** Anya asked after Raven took a step back.

 ** _He knows how happy you make me. That’s all that matters,_** Raven responded. Her small and gentle smile returned full force. **_Anya, they know all about you. Clarke and I have told them about you. I literally can’t shut up about you._**

 ** _Raven,_** Anya shook her head.

 ** _Anya,_** Raven signed immediately, forcing her smile into a pout. She held Anya’s eyes with her own until her girlfriend stopped glaring down at her. **_We’ve been together for seven months. I can’t hold Mama G and Ry off forever. It’s just a small family dinner celebrating Clexa’s engagement._**

**_Why do you insist on calling them that?_ **

Raven shrugged, **_Because Clarke insists on calling us ‘Ranya’._**

**_I’ve never heard her call us that._ **

**_Have you met you? Strong silent type? Cheekbones that could cut glass and eyes that toss daggers almost as fast as the speed of light?_**  Raven rolled her eyes.

**_I love you Raven._ **

With a wink, Raven turned away and headed toward Anya’s bedroom. She stopped just long enough to turn back and sign, _**Oh? Prove it!**_

Even without her hearing aids Anya could tell Raven was laughing as she sprinted toward the bedroom. She couldn’t hear a single sound but she could have sworn she could feel the vibrations in her chest. With a chuckle and a playful growl, she took off after her girlfriend.

****

“Baby, if you’ve already got a headache you can take your aids out,” Raven said for the tenth time. Her warm brown eyes searched Anya’s face for any and all signs of discomfort. “Mama G and Ry know almost as much ASL as Clarke and I do.”

“It’s just a little tender Raves, I’ll be fine,” Anya replied, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Impressing Pseudo-Mom and my brother is not worth a migraine,” Raven sighed and leaned into the kiss.

Huffing out a breath, Anya spoke against her hair, “Raven, stop worrying. It isn’t helping my nerves.”

“Okay,” Raven said slowly as she stood straighter, pulling out of her arms. “Just… if you need to take them out, don’t worry about it. I just want you comfortable.”

“I got it,” Anya bit out.

Raising her hand to knock, Anya rolled her eyes when Raven caught her wrist. Anya shot a glare at the Latina.

Standing on her tiptoes, Raven kissed her quickly. Moving back just enough to speak, Raven opened her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Anya whispered and leaned down to press her forehead against Raven’s. Taking a steadying breath, Anya added, “I’m sorry about snapping Raves. I just want them to like me.”

“They will. They’ll adore you.”

“Raven,” Anya sighed.

“No arguing. They’ll love you. Just be you Ahn,” Raven cupped her face gently. Smoothing her thumbs over those sharp cheekbones she smiled brightly. Then her eyes took on a bit of an edge, “Promise me you’ll take them out when you need to?”

The sigh Anya let out sounded more like a growl, “Raven.”

“No. I don’t want you to be in pain.”

“If I take them out I won’t be able to really participate in the group conversation. How many of them know sign?”

“Clarke, Lexa, Abby and me. Ryan knows quite a bit too,” Raven answered quickly, like she’d been expecting the question. “I’ll be right there if anyone needs help. You’ll be fine.”

With a shake of her head, Anya stiffened, “I don’t want to force everyone to sign. My aids are fine. My head is fine. I can deal with a headache. Just… can we get on with this?”

Before Raven could respond, Anya knocked soundly on the door. The Latina shot her girlfriend a glare before turning and opening the door.

“This is my mom’s house. I don’t have to knock.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?” Anya whispered as she followed her inside.

“Who knocks at their mother’s house?” Raven shot back.

Hearing the edge in Raven’s tone, Anya knew she was upset. Trying to smooth Raven’s ruffled feathers, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, “I was trying to be polite.”

“It’s my home Ahn. I don’t knock here,” Raven replied. Even though she resisted, she could feel some of the tension in her release under Anya’s strong hands.

“Raven Reyes-Griffin! Did you just knock on my door?” Abby admonished as she stepped into the foyer and brought her fists to her hips.

“I never took your last name,” Raven replied easily. “And I didn’t knock. That was Anya.”

“Oh?” Abby smiled as she eyes lifted to meet Anya’s. “Finally found a polite one then?”

Raven scoffed, “Please, I finally found _the_ one. She’s perfect for me Mama.”

“Raves,” Anya gasped.

Sure they’d discussed their future. It was always more of an abstract idea. To make such a declaration to her mother though… Nothing about that was abstract.

“Not sorry,” Raven helped Anya out of her jacket.

Anya started to speak, wanting to say something nice to Abby, but she found herself distracted by the sounds of a struggling. Drawing her brows together, she looked over Abby’s head.

“Oh my,” Abby laughed. She winked at Raven and said, “I see what you mean about the scowl Raven. Of course I don’t think it effects me quite the same way it does you.”

Wide, tawny eyes flew back to Abby. Anya sputtered and stumbled over her words. Finally, she slid her eyes to her girlfriend, “What? Raven!”

“Oh,” Abby’s smiled turned into a grin. “A nice voice too Raven. You were right again.”

“You should hear her when I – ”

“Raven!” Anya gasped and lifted a hand to cover the Latina’s mouth.

“What?” Came the muffled reply.

Shaking her head, Anya held out her other hand to Abby, “It is very nice to meet you Dr. Griffin.”

“Call me Abby, please,” Abby took her hand and shook. “I’m very happy to finally meet you. I thought Raven was never going to let this happen.”

Anya’s response was interrupted by the struggling sound she’d heard growing closer. Before she could react, Anya found herself faced with Clarke, Lexa, and a tall young man who could only be Raven’s brother.

“Oh,” Ryan laughed and wiggled his brows at his scowling sister. “Kinky.”

“Hi Ry,” Raven spoke around Anya’s hand.

“You better have no idea what kinks are mister!” Abby warned at the same time. Her finger poked him hard in the chest.

“Sorry Mama,” Ryan leaned down and kissed Abby’s cheek. Straightening again, he stepped closer to his sister and her girlfriend, “Anya right?”

Nodding, Anya took his offered hand. With a small smile, she met his eye, “Hello.”

“I tried to warn you,” Lexa said, her laughter barely being held back.

Clarke nodded, winking at Anya from behind Ryan, “It only gets worse from here on out.”

“Escape while you can!” Abby added.

Glancing from one Griffin to another, Anya didn’t know what to do. Her brain wouldn’t allow her to release Ryan’s hand or respond to any of the teasing. Finally, her wide tawny eyes settled on her girlfriend.

“Alright, enough teasing for now,” Raven gently pulled on Anya’s elbow until her hand separated from Ryan’s. “Let’s let her sit down. Ry, can you get her a Jameson? Two fingers?”

“No, water please,” Anya requested quietly.

“You’re going to want the booze,” Ryan replied over his shoulder as he headed toward the kitchen.

“He’s right,” Abby added. She followed her son as she said, “I’m just going to check on dinner. We should be eating within the hour.”

Taking Anya’s hand gently, Raven laced their fingers together and led her into the living room. Moving straight to the love seat, Raven sat quickly and pulled Anya down next to her.

“It’s going well,” the Latina whispered into her neck.

Ducking her head, Ana leaned her cheek against the top of Raven’s, “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Raven responded. She pressed a quick kiss to the hinge of Anya’s jaw. “If they tease it means they like you.”

“I hate to break this up but…” Clarke said as she sat on the couch. She glanced behind her, toward the stairs. Facing the love seat again, she continued, “I have news.”

Arching a brow, Raven made sure she had a firm grip on Anya’s hand before replying, ‘Oh yeah? You pregnant?”

“Funny Reyes,” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Thanks Griffin,” Raven winked.

“You know I could make this night hell for you right?” Clarke warned, her eyes narrowed.

With a bark of laughter, Raven shook her head, “What’s got you all knotted up? Lexa not loving you well enough?”

“Raven,” Clarke growled.

“Really Lexa? Engaged a few days and you’ve already let the sex life die?” Raven faked a gasp.

“Just tell her Clarke,” Lexa ignored Raven’s teasing.

Nodding, Anya added, “Before you two start yelling.”

“You’re no fun,” Raven stuck her tongue out.

“Not what you were saying a few hours ago,” Anya shot back.

“Gross,” Ryan winced as he entered the room. He handed Anya a glass of water followed closely by a tumbler of Jameson. After settling in one of the chairs, he glanced at Clarke, “You tell her yet?”

Raven took the water from Anya’s hand and took a sip, “She has not.”

“Niylah’s here,” Clarke said quickly.

“What?” Raven stiffened. Her free hand found Anya’s knee and squeezed.

“Who is Niylah?” Anya whispered in Raven’s ear.

“Clarke’s half sister,” Lexa answered.

Anya looked at her girlfriend, her eyes wide with shock. “You’ve never mentioned her.”

“She’s a non-factor. I’ve never even met her,” Raven replied quietly. She held Clarke’s gaze, concern filling her brown eyes. “She’s here? In Abby’s house?”

“Mom emailed her and told her I got engaged. Niylah just happened to be in the city for work,” Clarke explained. She glanced back at the stairs again. “Mom’s been weirdly okay with it.”

“Can someone please explain?” Anya asked.

“I can!” Ryan raised his hand and smiled. When his sisters shushed him, he just rolled his eyes, “I’ve got this. Chill.”

Even as Raven and Clarke shook their heads and tried to shush Ryan, he stood and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Anya. Clarke tugged on his shirt. Raven shoved at his shoulders. He brushed them both off and laughed.

“Seriously, I’m fine. Let me talk,” Ryan finally caught his sisters’ hands, holding their four little hands in his two large hands. “It isn’t a big deal. So Papa G had an older girlfriend when he was fifteen. She was nineteen. They had a summer fling while she was home from college. She was a friend of Papa’s sister. All he ever said was ‘one thing led to another’ and then she was gone to school again. Then, at Christmas break, she came home and told him she was pregnant.”

“Nineteen?” Anya shook her head, unable to comprehend the age difference. A college girl interested in a high school freshman.

“Gross right?” Raven muttered. She pulled on her hand, trying to free herself from Ryan’s grip.

Ryan laughed as she twisted and pulled, only tightening his grip. Clarke just sat still, sighing in boredom and waited for the story to continue. Ryan let her go, using both his hands to grip Raven’s wrist. He smirked as he continued, “So Papa told his parents, of course the screaming and yelling and crying was to be expected. Then the girl announced she had no interest in continuing any sort of relationship with Papa. She left the house that night and never called or wrote or… you know… however people used to communicate.”

“I was eight when Mom finally introduced us,” a new voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

If the conversation hadn’t been about something so serious, Niylah would have laughed at the reaction of the group. The five people in the living room whirled around to face her.

“I met my father and came to visit. I didn’t expect to find him married with a baby. I was both excited and disappointed,” Niylah explained further. She moved to sit on the couch, leaning back and crossing her legs. “I didn’t get to be daddy’s little girl, you know? Instead, I got uncomfortable hugs and hair ruffles and stilted conversations.”

“Niy,” Clarke reached around Lexa to grab her hand.

“It’s okay,” Niylah smiled at her little sister. She squeezed her hand and said, “I never visited again. Not because I didn’t want to but because I didn’t think Dad wanted me to. I thought he hated the reminder of that summer or something. Or that he hated Mom and as a result couldn’t stand me.”

“Oh Niylah,” Abby sniffled from the doorway. “It wasn’t that at all.”

Niylah nodded, “I thought it was because Abby didn’t like me too. So I stayed away. I called every once in a while. Dad would come to see me for a few days here and there. When I got older, moved out, went to college, I got to have my baby sister come to visit me when she came to explore the university I attended. Never got to meet Raven and Ryan though. I’d have needed to come here and I didn’t think that was a good idea.”

“So…” Anya glanced around the room. The Griffin women were sniffling. “You’re Clarke’s sister?”

“I am,” Niylah nodded.

“And you’ve never met Raven or Ryan?” Anya asked.

With a nod, Niylah smiled softly, “I didn’t. I know Abby is uncomfortable with my coming around.”

Abby shook her head, “No, that isn’t – ”

“It is. And that’s okay,” Niylah interrupted her. “We’re getting better. I know what I symbolize to you. And I’ve made my peace with that. Dad and I talked it out when he got sick. I’m good.”

“So you and Clarke are close?” Anya asked.

“Not really, but we’re working on that too,” Niylah answered. She squeezed Clarke’s hand again, “It takes time. And we’ve had years of awkwardness to get over.”

“Dad wanted us to have a relationship though. That’s why she started emailing and texting me and Mom,” Clarke added. “It’s all still… new.”

Ryan turned to face Abby, “this is weird right?”

“So weird,” Lexa muttered, her eyes on Clarke and Niylah’s hands in her lap.

Pinching her nose, Anya processed the information. The dinner was already going to be awkward enough. Now Clarke’s half-sister was there to make it even more uncomfortable. And the pounding in her head was growing by the minute.

“Babe?” Raven rubbed her back.

“I’m fine. Just need a moment. Where’s the bathroom?” Anya stood. Following the instructions given to her by four people.

“Is she okay?” Niylah asked as soon as Anya entered the bathroom.

Raven nodded, her eyes not leaving the door. She debated for a moment, if she was going to follow and make sure Anya was actually okay or if she’d just wait for her come back. She didn’t want to hover but knowing Anya was in pain distracted her.

“What’s wrong?” Niylah questioned.

“She’s just got a headache,” Raven answered, still absentminded.

“Oh, I didn’t realize. She seemed fine,” Niylah’s eyes drifted to the bathroom.

“She’s used to them. Her hearing aids give her headaches,” Lexa explained.

That caught Niylah’s attention. “Hearing aids?”

“Yeah. And that’s all the information you need on that subject,” Raven said as she stood and moved to the bathroom.

****

Glaring into the mirror, Anya swallowed and fought the pain. She’d already taken her aids out. Then she took a few painkillers. She closed her eyes, squeezing the bridge of her nose again. She only sighed when she felt arms sliding around her from behind. When lips pressed to the back of her neck, she leaned back. It was a few minutes later when the pounding eased a little, she opened her eyes and met Raven’s in the mirror.

With her chin on Anya’s shoulder, the Latina smiled gently. A minute Anya turned around and looped her arms around Raven’s waist.

Lifting her hands, Raven wove her fingers into Anya’s blonde locks and massaged her head. A groan and whimper met her motions. Sagging into Raven, Anya’s forehead fell to her shoulder and her hands gripped her shirt tight.

When Anya felt Raven stiffen and then vibrations tumbling through her chest, she knew her girlfriend was speaking through the door. Leaning back, she shot her a questioning look.

 ** _Abby was just checking on us_** , Raven signed. **_She wanted to make sure you are okay_**.

 ** _I’m fine_** , Anya replied.

 ** _You took them out,_** Raven pointed out. **_Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not going to put them back in are you?_**

**_I have to._ **

**_No, you don’t._** Raven shook her head and glared.

Anya glared right back. **_I can’t leave them out._**

 ** _It would be fine if you don’t_** , Raven argued. Even as her lips trembled, her eyes remained steady on Anya. Hours upon hours spent with the taller woman told Raven excitably how much pain the she would be in if she put her aids back in. **_I promise we’ll be okay. Clarke and Lexa will help out. Abby will be able to understand most things. We can ignore Ryan._**

 ** _Raven, I can’t. I need to make sure they like me_** , Anya shook her head.

 ** _They will be fine. They wouldn’t want you to be in pain_**. Raven insisted. **_You know Lexa will be mad if you ignore your pain. She’s going to glare. You hate Lexa’s glare._**

 ** _Raven!_** Anya's jaw clenched at a particularly vicious pound in her right temple.

 ** _Just for a while! Let your head get a little better. If you put them back in now, the headache will only get worse._** Raven said. She knew there was little chance of her argument working. She could only hope her girlfriend would listen to her for once. **_Please, I just want you to be comfortable._**

Anya sighed and closed her eyes again. She wanted to be able to participate in the conversation without too much work but her head was killing her. So she nodded, **_okay_**.

Raven poked her in the shoulder until she looked at her, **_thank you. And I know you took some painkillers. If you don’t feel better soon just let Mama know. She’ll be able to give you something._**

****

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked as soon as Raven left the bathroom.

“Yeah, just a headache,” Raven replied. “I convinced her to leave her aids out for now. At least until the headache is gone.”

“She’s okay with that?”

“Not really so I don’t know how long it’ll last. She thinks she’ll be a burden to the conversation at dinner. She thinks she can’t participate well enough with signs,” Raven explained. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “I just want her to be comfortable.”

Lexa nodded, “And she’s probably worried making sure everyone likes her right?”

“Yeah,” Raven nodded. “I told her we have it under control. That you and me and Clarke are going to be able to make sure the conversation flows.”

“Hey!” Clarke popped in from the living room. She glanced around, “Anya still in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, and she’s not wearing her aids anymore,” Raven explained. “You’re down to help translate right?”

“Yes,” Clarke nodded, “Of course.”

The door opening behind Raven drew their attention. Turning, they were met with the sight of an annoyed Anya Woods. She hated not wearing her aids sometimes. She wished the doctors would figure out why they bothered her so much at the most random of times.

 ** _I’m fine,_** she signed quickly when Lexa took a step toward her. **_Can we just get on with this?_**

 ** _That’s the spirit! Let’s downplay how important this dinner is to you. Good job sis!_** Lexa responded quickly.

 ** _Lexa, I already have a headache. Please…_** Anya’s eyes closed as she fought a wave of nausea.

Hurrying to her girlfriend’s side, Raven pressed a hand to Anya’s head. “She’s burning up. I’m going to take her up to my room.”

“I’ll get Mom,” Clarke replied, already moving quickly.

Raven had just settled Anya on her childhood bed when Abby burst into the room. Anya tried to wave them both away, insisting she was fine, but neither woman listened. They bustled around her, talking to each other quickly. It would have annoyed Anya if Raven hadn’t signed everything she was saying.

 ** _I’m fine!_** Anya insisted again and again.

 ** _Just relax for a bit. Mama said dinner isn’t even finished yet. We’ve got time to chill,_** Raven pushed her shoulders down on the bed. Then she scrambled over Anya to nestle against her side. **_We have twenty minutes. Mama said to take a quick nap. We are going to listen to her._**

 ** _I won’t be able to sleep if you’re up here. This is already weird enough. Go join your family. Come and get me when the food is ready,_** Anya replied, her eyes already drifting closed.

Shaking her head Raven sat up a little and leaned back against the headboard, **_Nope, come on. You know you sleep better when you’re holding me._**

 ** _Raves, please. Just let me have this?_** Anya pleaded.

Taking a moment to study her, Raven finally nodded. She climbed back over her, pausing when she was straddling Anya’s hips and kissing her quickly. She moved to the door and glanced back. Turning, she signed, **_I’ll be back up in twenty minutes to get you. Just relax and take a power nap?_**

 ** _I will._** Anya nodded, her aching head welcoming in the blissfully dark room.

**_I love you._ **

**_Not as much as I love you._ **

****

“So Anya has tattoos as well?” Abby asked as soon as Raven entered the kitchen.

“Please don’t use this to your advantage. She feels horrible, both because she’s physically sick and because she thinks you’re going to hate her for this,” Raven replied. She settled in one of the barstools and huffed out a breath. “She just wanted to impress you so much. I think she stressed herself out.”

“I know. And I already love her for loving you. And I know Gustus would never be able to produce anything other than an amazing human being,” Abby said.

Grimacing, Raven shook her head, “Mama, please! I don’t want to think about Gustus producing anything! That is not an image I ever need in my brain!”

With a laugh and a nod, Abby stirred the sauce she’d made for dinner. “I like her Raven. She seems really good for you. Maybe I haven’t gotten to know her but I saw how she looks at you and how you look at her. There’s a spark there.”

“I love her,” Raven replied. “I’m going to marry her.”

“Of course you are. Any chance Lexa and Anya have a younger sister for Ryan hidden somewhere?” Abby chuckled and shook her head. “I think Gustus and I need to collect the set.”

“Did you ask about the tattoos yet?” Ryan asked as he burst into the kitchen.

“She dodged,” Abby responded.

Settling next to his sister, Ryan nudged her with an elbow, “Of course she did. She doesn’t want you to know her secrets. Rae digs tats.”

“Rae is going to slap you if you don’t quick nudging her and winking,” Raven swatted at him.

“Just tell us about her ink. What’s it mean? How many does she have? Where are they?” Ryan asked the questions rapidly.

“They’re her tattoos, ask her yourself,” Raven slid into the empty stool next to her, trying to escape her brother.

Her plan failed when he followed her, still pestering her with questions. “Do they have meaning? Did she get them done in Nepal? Does she having matching ink with Lexa?”

“I’m not telling you anything. Stop!” Raven almost fell out of the stool. She gripped the counter and glared at him. “I don’t have my brace on. My leg is already killing me.”

“Did you bring it with you?” Ryan’s attitude changed as soon as he read the pain buried in brown eyes.

“It’s in the car,” Raven nodded, rubbing at her thigh just above her knee.

Ryan was up and out of the kitchen before she finished her sentence. She continued to massage her leg, hoping to work the knot out. She also avoided meeting Abby’s eye.

“You’re okay?” Abby asked quietly.

“It’s just sore. I’ve been trying to get by without my brace too much,” Raven explained.

“You can’t expect Anya to be okay with you being in pain if you’re not okay with her being in pain,” Abby said.

“I know. I just hate that thing,” Raven replied, sighing when Ryan came sprinting back into the kitchen with her brace.

Without asking, Ryan helped her put it on, tightening the straps and adjusting things here and there. They had just finished when Clarke, Lexa, and Niylah entered the kitchen.

“Dinner done yet?” Clarke asked.

“In a few minutes,” Abby answered. “Maybe someone should go and get Anya?”

“I’ll get her. I don’t want Raven to have to worry about the stairs,” Lexa volunteered.

“I climbed those stairs with my brace for years!” Raven protested.

Pausing at the door, Lexa turned and smirked, “I meant I didn’t want you to worry about Anya trying to carry you down the stairs.”

“She would too. As soon as she sees you with your brace on she gets all kinds of extra with you,” Clarke smirked.

“Wanna talk about Lextra?” Raven arched a brow and folded her arms across her chest.

As the sisters bickered back and forth about who had the most extra girlfriend, Abby and Niylah stood back and watched. Ryan tried to distract his sisters, joking about both girlfriends, only to be slapped upside the head by both sisters when he mentioned wanting to see all of their tattoos.

“Never going to happen!” Raven hissed.

“Those tattoos are not yours to admire!” Clarke declared.

Niylah stepped forward, diverting their attention from Ryan. “Is Anya going to be feeling better when she comes back down?”

“Yes, or at least a little bit,” Raven answered.

“She gets headaches because of her hearing aids sometimes. The doctors are trying to figure out why,” Clarke added.

“Okay, that’s good,” Niylah smiled gently. Then she tilted her head a little and looked at Raven, “Why does she wear them?”

Shrugging, Raven refused to answer, “You’ll have to ask her yourself. It isn’t my story to tell.”

Seeming to accept that, Niylah smiled again, “Okay. But isn’t it hard to be in a relationship with someone who is deaf? How can she participate in activities or gatherings with you? She’s been upstairs for half an hour tonight. Doesn’t that bother you?”

****

“Anya!” Raven knocked on the bedroom door again.

They had returned to Anya’s apartment over an hour ago. Unfortunately Anya and Lexa had returned to the kitchen just as Niylah was asking her questions about the difficulties in their relationship. Or rather, what Niylah perceived to be difficulties in their relationship. As if it was any of her business.

Having woken up from her nap feeling well enough to put her aids back in, Anya heard everything Niylah asked. From the difficulties Anya had in group gatherings to Raven having to “put up with” Anya’s headaches. She had almost stormed out when Niylah implied Raven needed to think long and hard about the challenges ahead.

Dinner hadn’t turned out too badly after that. Abby and Ryan teasing Anya. Clarke and Lexa were in their own little world. Raven ran interference when Anya looked overwhelmed. Halfway through, Niylah received an important call from work and excused herself.

Even through the smiles and teasing Anya dished right back, Raven could tell she was upset. She couldn’t tell if it was because her headache had come back or if it was something else. Once they were in the car and on their way home, she knew whatever it was bothering Anya was something big.

“Ahn,” Raven knocked again. She knew the door was unlocked and she could go in but she also knew Anya was crying. “Open the door.”

She sank down and leaned her back against the door and waited, occasionally knocking and calling out to Anya. She had just started to doze off when the door flew open behind her.

“Just go home Raven,” Anya bit out.

“What?” Raven rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “No. Not while you’re upset. Is your head hurting again?”

“No. Go home,” Anya closed the door again.

Waiting a beat, Raven opened the door and stepped inside. “Anya? What’s going on?”

Turning just enough to shoot her a glare, Anya made a show of removing her aids and placing them in their case. Then she turned off the light and climbed into bed, her back to Raven. When she felt Raven sit on the bed, she turned, **_Go home. I don’t want to talk right now._**

**_What did I do?_ **

**_Nothing. You’re fine. I just want to be alone._ **

**_Anya,_** Raven frowned and rubbed at her forehead. ** _Please just tell me what’s wrong?_**

 ** _I’ll call you. I’m fine,_** Anya tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. **_I just want to be alone._**

 ** _Anya,_** Raven shook her head.

Shaking her head, Anya sat up in bed and signed rapidly, **_seriously, just go! Stop hovering! Why are you still here?_**

With that, she lay back down and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. Raven watched her cocoon herself. After taking a moment to weigh her options, she sighed. She knew Anya was upset but staying and hovering was never a good idea. So she leaned over and pressed a series of light kisses to the side of Anya’s head.

“I love you,” She whispered even though she knew Anya couldn’t hear her. She’d feel the vibrations in her chest though. Raven liked to think Anya had the pattern of those vibrations memorized and so she’d know what Raven had said.

****

“Three days,” Raven groaned. “It’s been three days and I haven’t heard a thing from her!”

“I know,” Clarke replied. “She wasn’t at work today?”

“No, Sinclair seemed surprised that I didn’t know Anya took the week off work,” Raven glowered at the ceiling above her bed.

“I’m sorry Raven,” Clarke sighed.

Turning her head, Raven studied her sister, “have you seen her? Or has Lexa?”

“Lex has. I haven’t,” Clarke answered. “And O said Anya called and talked to Lincoln. They’ll be back tomorrow by the way.”

“I just want to see her. I just need to know she’s okay,” Raven sniffled.

“I know,” Clarke held her arms open and allowed her to curl into her side. She rubbed up and down Raven’s arm, “At least dinner went well right? Other than Niylah’s weird obsession with Anya’s hearing aids.”

“Your sister is dumb,” Raven muttered.

Shrugging, Clarke replied, “I think she had a reason for asking. I don’t know what her reasons could be, but I’m sure she had good ones.”

Just then, Raven’s phone vibrated.

 

 **FutureWifey: (5:48p)  
** Can you come over?

 **Raves: (5:49p)  
** Of course! I’ll be there in an hour!

 **FutureWifey: (5:50p)  
** No hurry!

 **Raves: (5:51p)  
** I need to see you.

 **Raves: (5:51p)  
** I miss you.

 **FutureWifey: (5:53p)  
** I’ll see you soon then.

 **Raves: (5:55p)  
** I love you

 **FutureWifey: (5:59p)  
** I know.

****

Hesitating at the door, Raven didn’t know what to do. She had a key. She could just walk in. But it felt weird. Like Anya would be expecting a knock. Like this was one of those defining moments in their relationship. That thought was the tipping point. If Anya was anticipating a knock, and in a way sort of back off from their relationship, she had another thing coming.

Opening the door, Raven called out for Anya. There wasn’t any response. She moved further into the apartment. She glanced around and listened, waiting for any sound that would give away Anya’s location. Instead she froze when she saw the box on the coffee table.

“What the hell?” She muttered as she approached the box and opened it.

It had Raven’s things in it. All of the little things she’d left around Anya’s place. A t-shirt from her university. A set of mini-screwdrivers from when she’d fixed Anya’s PlayStation 4. A stuffed tiger Raven had proudly won at the fair and promptly given to Anya.

Shaking her head and pulling out her phone, she snapped a picture and sent it to Clarke.

 

 **RavingReyes: (7:06p)  
** Where is she?

 **GushingGriffin: (7:06p)  
** Who?

 **RavingReyes: (7:08p)**  
Maybe now isn’t the best time to  
play sweet and protective girlfriend?  
Maybe now we remember that you’re  
my sister.

 **RavingReyes: (7:08p)  
** I know you’re with Lexa now.

 **RavingReyes: (7:09p)  
** Where the hell is Anya?!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:10p)  
** That isn’t fair Rae!

**RavingReyes: (7:10p)**

Oh I’m sorry! Did you not see the  
box of my things she left sitting  
out?!

 **RavingReyes: (7:10p)  
** Tell me!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:12p)  
** I don’t know.

 **GushingGriffin: (7:12p)  
** Lexa won’t tell me.

 **RavingReyes: (7:13p)**  
You tell your girlfriend I want to  
know now!

 **RavingReyes: (7:14p)**  
I’d like to ask MY GIRLFRIEND  
what the hell she’s thinking!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:14p)**  
Maybe you need to give Anya some  
time?

 **RavingReyes: (7:16p)  
** Time for what? What is going on?

 **RavingReyes: (7:16p)  
** What did I do?!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:18p)  
** Nothing!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:18p)  
** You didn’t do anything Raven!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:19p)**  
Anya’s just… going through some  
things.

 **RavingReyes: (7:20p)**  
Things I can’t help her with? Things  
I’m not allowed to even know about?

 **GushingGriffin: (7:20p)  
** Raven…

 **RavingReyes: (7:21p)  
** No. You know what? It’s fine.

 **RavingReyes: (7:21p)**  
If Anya needs “time” then I’ll give  
it to her.

 **GushingGriffin: (7:23p)  
** Good. Yes! She’ll come around Rae.

 **RavingReyes: (7:25p)  
** Are you at home?

 **GushingGriffin: (7:25p)  
** I am.

 **RavingReyes: (7:25p)  
** Do me a favor?

 **GushingGriffin: (7:26p)  
** Of course!

 **RavingReyes: (7:28p)**  
Tell Lexa to get the hell out of my  
apartment.

 **GushingGriffin: (7:28p)**  
Rae, you can’t just kick my fiancée  
out!

 **RavingReyes: (7:30p)**  
Either she’s gone by the time I get  
back or I’m not coming home.

 **GushingGriffin: (7:31p)  
** Raven! Be serious!

 **RavingReyes: (7:31p)  
** I am serious.

 **GushingGriffin: (7:32p)  
** Raven! Lexa isn’t going anywhere!

 **GushingGriffin: (7:35p)  
** Raven?

 **GushingGriffin: (7:42p)  
** Rae?

****

“Raven?” A groggy Abby answered the door. Raven hadn’t remembered to grab all of her keys when she left her apartment that evening so she’d had to ring the bell to wake Abby up to let her in.

“Hey Mama,” Raven pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Is everything okay?”

Shaking her head, Raven stepped inside and closed the door, “Not at all. I think Anya broke up with me. Or she’s going to break up with me. I’m not really sure.”

“How are you not sure?”

“She doesn’t seem like the type to just leave a box of my stuff at her place and leave so I can pick it up. I think she’d leave a note or something,” Raven answered.

“What?” Abby’s brows came together in confusion.

Nodding, Raven headed toward the stairs, “I know. I don’t get it either. Then I asked Clarke to ask Lexa where she is and no one would tell me. They said they don’t know. So I told Clarke I wanted Lexa gone by the time I got home but she really didn’t like that so I came here.”

“Raven,” Abby followed her. “Anya – ”

“Said she loved me and then asked me to come over and packed my shit? Yeah. I know.”

“No, Raven,” Abby caught her elbow and spun her around at the top of the stairs.

“I’m fine Mama. I just want to sleep. I promise we’ll talk in the morning.”

Before Abby could argue, Raven opened the door to her childhood bedroom and slipped inside. The moonlight was streaming in through the windows, and the room hadn’t changed much over the years, so Raven was able to make her way around without turning on the light. She slipped out of her jacket and sweater, skillfully removed her bra without taking off her t-shirt, and slid her jeans off her legs. With a sigh, she pulled back the blankets on her bed and crawled in.

Then she screamed.

Throwing herself backward, Raven landed in a heap on the floor when her leg gave out.

The light turned on, a bewildered Abby in the doorway. All Raven could see though was a disheveled Anya in her bed. Abby winked at her daughter and left the room.

“Ahn?”

With a shake of her head and a finger tapped to her ear, Anya let her know she didn’t have her aids in.

 ** _What are you doing here?_** Raven asked.

 ** _Waiting for you?_** Anya tilted her head to the side.

**_At Pseudo-Mom’s house?_ **

**_I was in the middle of my discussion with Abby and you said you’d be here in an hour. I got tired and Abby suggested I sleep here_**. Anya shrugged.

Raven looked confused. **_I was supposed to meet you here?_**

 ** _Did you not get the picture I sent you?_** Anya asked. **_Of Abby in the kitchen?_**

 ** _No._** Raven shook her head. **_I went to your place. I found the box of my things._**

**_Oh! Raves –_ **

**_I don’t want to talk about it right now. I don’t want to breakup in the middle of the night in my childhood bedroom. So for now, we’re going to pretend we’re fine. We’re going to act like you love me and we’re going to go to bed._** Raven signed as quickly as she could. When Anya started to sign back, she shook her head. **_I’m serious Anya. I’m going to bed. I’m going to hold you and press little kisses to your shoulder and neck and I’m going to act like this is the rest of our lives._**

 ** _Raven!_** Anya threw her hands in the air.

 ** _Good night Ahn! I love you!_** Raven signed before she turned off the light and approached the bed.

The room was light enough that they could still see one another but neither tried to sign. Instead, Anya rolled to her side and held the blankets up for Raven to slide in. Both women let out sighs when Raven’s arms wound around Anya.

****

Morning came all too quickly. Raven squinted at the crack in the curtains, trying to decide if it was worth getting up to close them. Anya’s arms wrapped snuggly around her told her it wasn’t.

Anya.

Raven rolled to her side and studied her sleeping girlfriend. Little puffs of air escaped Anya’ lips in a steady rhythm. Lifting a hand, Raven traced over her perfectly arched brows, down her nose, across her high cheekbones to her ears before following her jaw to her chin, then up to her lips. She completely the circuit a couple of times before she settling her hand in the crook of Anya’s neck, smiling at the steady pulse under her palm.

Blinking slowly, Anya’s eyes opened. She smiled sleepily before shifting up on an elbow to stare at Raven. When the younger woman smiled back, Anya leaned down to catch her lips in a sweet good morning kiss.

“Morning,” Raven whispered against her chapped lips.

Nodding once, letting Raven she understood even if she couldn’t hear, Anya kissed her again and again. Giving in with a sigh, Raven rolled to press her body against Anya’s. She’d give anything to spend the rest of her mornings like that. To always wake up to lazy kisses and soft smiles and wandering caresses. Then, reality came roaring back in.

The box.

As soon as she felt Raven stiffen, Anya pilled away. Watching the darkness return to her girlfriend’s eyes, she knew a serious talk was coming. With one last fleeting kiss, Anya rolled away to leave the bed. Raven’s hand caught her wrist to stop her.

**_Where are you going?_ **

**_I want to grab my aids. I don’t want to have this discussion without them,_** Anya replied, a small smile stretching her lips. Then she winked, **_And I want to brush my teeth. Morning breath is no one’s friend._**

Following her example, Raven crawled out of bed. The tingling yet dense feeling in her leg let her know immediately it was going to be an off day so she found an old brace buried in her closet and strapped it on. Brushing her teeth took no time at all and Anya hadn’t returned so Raven began to overthink the upcoming conversation. With a nod, she hoisted herself up to her feet and made her way downstairs to throw together a quick breakfast. Anya joined her a few minutes later.

“You’re wearing your brace,” Anya said quietly as she stepped into the room.

“My leg felt off today,” Raven replied, her eyes never leaving the pan in front of her. “I found an old one and thought it’d be a good idea to use it.”

“Do you want me to get your new one out of your car?”

The only answer she received was a short shake of Raven’s head. Anya waited for more. Nothing came. So she moved to the island and slid into one of the stools. Watching Raven make breakfast, her usual flowing movements hindered by her bulky brace, Anya couldn’t help but smile. If only the silence in the room wasn’t weighing so heavily on her.

“Abby said she had to work today,” Anya finally said, hoping to goad Raven into speaking.

“I figured,” Raven said, flipping a pancake easily. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder at Anya. She barely bit back the sigh. No one should look that good so soon after waking up. “Any chance you want to tell me why you’re here?”

“I told you last night, I needed to talk to Abby. You said you would come over and then you didn’t. Abby didn’t want me driving back when I was so tired so she insisted I stay here.”

Nodding, Raven slid a couple of pancakes onto a plate before pouring more batter into the pan, “And you were with Pseudo-Mom because?”

“I wanted to talk to her about dinner the other night. I didn’t think I made a good first impression. She wanted to talk to me too, about dinner and my headaches,” Anya answered.

“She went doctor on you?”

“I think she could tell how worried you were,” Anya whispered.

Sliding pancakes onto a second plate, Raven joined Anya at the island. Eating in silence, the tension grew between them. Then Anya lowered her fork and turned to stare at the side of Raven’s head.

“Do you want to tell me what you were talking about?” Anya asked. “Last night I mean.”

“Do you want to tell me why you ignored me for 3 days?” Raven shot back.

“I didn’t!”

“It’s been radio silence from you Ahn,” Raven responded.

Not knowing what else to do, Anya turned her stool so she was facing Raven. When the younger women didn’t do the same, Anya reached toward her and plucked the fork out of her hand. Then she turned Raven’s stool so they were facing each other.

“That isn’t what happened Raves,” Anya said softly.

“It is thought!”

“You didn’t call either.”

That wasn’t what Raven was expecting to hear. She narrowed her eyes, “What?”

“You never picked up your phone and called me. You didn’t text. You didn’t even send me an email!” Anya said quickly. She settled her hands on Raven’s knees. “I thought I was going what you wanted. I thought you didn’t want to talk.”

“I always want to talk to you!”

“Except for the last three days?” Anya questioned.

“You were upset after dinner,” Raven ran a hand over her hair before catching her ponytail in her fingers and fiddling with it. She hesitated a moment before saying, “You wanted me to leave. So I did. What was I supposed to do?”

Shaking her head, Anya caught both of Raven’s hands in her own. She swallowed thickly, knowing wires got crossed but not sure how to untangle them. “Raves, no. I mean… yes. I was upset but not at you.”

“Then what?”

“I heard what Niylah said. About our relationship. About relationships between a hearing person and someone like me,” Anya explained. She squeezed the small hands gently.

Raven’s brows came together, a look of confusion crossed her face, “so you thought what? I’d suddenly realize you’re deaf and want to leave you?”

“Raves…” Anya said slowly.

“Oh my god! You do!”

“No!”

Raven pulled her hands free and crossed her arms. “Then what? Why the smiles and confident Anya at dinner followed by iceberg Anya as soon as we were alone?”

“I was still trying to impress Abby!”

“Why? IF you really thought I’m going to end up leaving you why would you bother?” Raven growled. She stood and started pacing the length of the kitchen. As soon as she realized what from Anya. “Why not just walk away as soon as you heard Niylah?”

“I needed to think!”

“Why?”

Anya stood and stomped toward her. As soon as she was within arms length, she turned her hell and stomped away. Repeating this several times Anya finally stopped in front of Raven again.

“She wasn’t wrong Raven!”

“Who? Niylah?”

“Yes! Niylah!” Anya threw her hands in the air and huffed out a breath. She paced the room again before stopping by her girlfriend again. “Do you know hard it is to make a relationship like this work? To know that there are things you can do that I can’t?”

“It’s hard to make any relationship work!” Raven shot back.

Exasperated, Anya marched away again. She paused at the fridge, pulling and a bottle of water. After taking a long drink, she recapped the bottle and turned to face Raven. “You don’t understand. You don’t get what it’s like to go out in public and have to worry about being left out. You don’t get how much I worry I’ll miss some key piece of information while we’re out or at a meeting or something.”

“That’s all true,” Raven agreed quickly, speaking to Anya’s back as she walked away.

“See?”

“But there’s something you haven’t thought about.”

Anya whirled around to face her, “What?”

“I love you!” Raven said.

“That isn’t the point!” Anya snarled.

“Okay then,” Raven nodded, pursing her lips and blinking to keep the tears from falling.

She walked quickly, moving and a stunned Anya and to the stairs. She threw on some old shorts and a tank top she’d left the last time she’d visited. Grabbing her purse, she headed downstairs again.

“Raven,” Anya whispered as soon as she reappeared. “Wait!”

“No!”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing you want me to stay,” Raven scoffed. “I tell you I love you and you tell me that isn’t the point. So I guess I’m going to take a few days and think about what exactly the point could be.”

“Please,” Anya whispered.

Unable to stop her sniffling, Raven shook her head again, “I just don’t get it. _I_ wasn’t the one to cast doubts on us. _I_ wasn’t the one who freaked you out.”

“I didn’t mean for you – ”

“To react this way? To listen to what you said?”

“You know what? Fine!” Anya hissed. She didn’t know what she said it. She didn’t want Raven to leave. She knew talking out her fears was the best thing for them. Instead her mouth was telling Raven to leave. “Just go. Let me know where you’re done thinking!”

“There’s a key in the turtle in the garden. Lock up when you leave,” Raven replied quickly.

****

 **RavingReyes: (9:57a)**  
I’m on my way home. Sorry if I’m  
breaking up Clexa time.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:01a)  
** Clexa time? What?

 **GushingGriffin: (10:01a)**  
Lexa just told me you were at Mom’s  
house.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:02a)  
** With Anya?! What did I miss?

 **RavingReyes: (10:04a)**  
Just make sure I can get to my room  
without seeing anything I don’t need  
to see.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:05a)  
** Rae… are you okay?

 **RavingReyes: (10:05a)  
** Not even a little.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:06a)  
** Want to talk?

 **RavingReyes: (10:07a)**  
No. Spend time with Lexa. I’ll be  
okay.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:09a)  
** Lexa said you and Anya fought?

 **RavingReyes: (10:09a)  
** I don’t want to talk about it.

 **RavingReyes: (10:09a)  
** And tell your sister I said thanks!

 **GushingGriffin: (10:10a)**  
My sister? Are you doing that third  
person thing again?

 **RavingReyes: (10:10a)  
** I meant Niylah and you know it!

 **GushingGriffin: (10:11a)**  
When someone says something  
about my sister, you’re my first  
thought.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:11a)  
** What did Niylah do?

 **RavingReyes: (10:12a)**  
Ask Lexa. I’m sure Anya told her  
all about our fight.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:14a)  
** I’m asking you

 **RavingReyes: (10:14a)**  
And I’m not telling you. Are you  
home or not?

 **GushingGriffin: (10:15a)**  
No. I’m at Lexa’s. I needed my  
studio.

 **RavingReyes: (10:15a)**  
So nice that you have a fiancée who  
let you convert her extra bedroom  
into an art studio.

 **RavingReyes: (10:15a)  
** I wish I could say I have the same.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:16a)  
** You do Rae. You know you do.

 **RavingReyes: (10:17a)  
** Sure sure

 **RavingReyes: (10:17a)**  
I’ll be home in a little while. See  
you then.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:18a)  
** No you won’t. I’m at Lexa’s

 **RavingReyes: (10:19a)  
** Right. I’ll see you tomorrow

 **GushingGriffin: (10:19a)  
** Rae… I’m coming home.

 **RavingReyes: (10:20a)  
** Feel free. I’m going to be asleep.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:20a)  
** I’ll wake you up

 **RavingReyes: (10:21a)  
** You can try

 **GushingGriffin: (10:21a)  
** I’ll see you soon.

 **GushingGriffin: (10:22a)  
** Raven?

 **GushingGriffin: (10:24a)  
** Rae?

 **GushingGriffin: (10:27a)**  
You aren’t home yet! Don’t ignore  
me!

 

********

“Rae! Just tell me what happened,” Clarke pleaded through the bedroom door. She’d been knocking since she arrived twenty minutes earlier.

Unexpectedly, the door opened. Pushing it just a little further, she saw Raven moving back toward her bed. Stepping inside, Clarke closed the door behind her.

“Raven?”

“It isn’t even noon yet on a Saturday. We don’t have to work. Cuddle me or leave,” Raven yawned. She was already holding the blankets up for Clarke to join her.

“I think we should talk,” Clarke replied even as she crawled across the mattress to settle behind her.

“In two hours you can talk. Right now… Shhhh,” Raven replied. When Clarke’s arm draped over her waist, she grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

Hugging her sister, Clarke sighed. She could argue. OR she could let Raven sleep. The two options warred in her mind.

“I can hear you thinking. Stop or go away,” Raven’s voice was muffled by her pillow.

“I just want to talk.”

“And I don’t. And since you want to talk about my relationship and my life, I get to say not right now. You get to accept my decision.”

Sighing and settling into the bed, Clarke yawned. She supposed she was tired. Lexa hadn’t let her sleep much the night before.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah Rae?”

“Is she okay?”

Tightening her arm around Raven’s waist, Clarke nodded and said, “I think so. She’s angry and she’s sad. And I think she’s more than a little scared.”

“Scared?” Raven echoed.

Shifting so she was on her elbow, Clarke tugged on Raven’s shoulder until she looked at her. “She didn’t get specific Rae. Not while I was around anyway. She said you guys fought and you said you needed a few days.”

“Things were said,” Raven whispered, lowering her eyes from Clarke’s and sighing.

Clarke studied her for a moment. Then she shook her head, “Are we talking or sleeping?”

“Sleeping?”

“You’re sure?”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

With a nod, Clarke settled back on her side. As much as she want to push Raven to talk, she knew the ball was entirely in Raven’s court.

“I love her, Clarke.”

“I know Rae, I know,” Clarke squeezed her as she sniffled. “She does too.”

****

When Clarke’s eyes opened again, the sun was streaming in the window. She reached behind her for Raven and was met with empty space instead. So she sat up, looking around the room like Raven was going to be hiding from her. Her sister was nowhere to be seen.

“Rae?” She called out, her voice thick with sleep.

“Kitchen!” came the response.

After a quick stretch, Clarke headed out of Raven’s bedroom. A quick glance at the clock on the wall of the living room told her it was just after three in the afternoon. She’d slept for just under three hours. Sighing because she knew she was going to have a hard time falling asleep later, the clanking coming from the kitchen drew her attention. Either Raven was “fixing” something to help herself relax, a habit she’d picked up from Jake Griffin after she’d moved in with them, or she was cooking. Both scenarios were worrisome.

“Raven?”

“Clarke?”

Taking a quick moment to consider her wording, Clarke paused at the kitchen door, “is there fire?”

“Yes,” Came Raven’s emphatic answer.

She paused again to consider her next question. Then, unable to find a more diplomatic way to ask, she called out, “is there supposed to be fire?”

Even through the door Clarke could hear Raven’s snort of laughter. Taking that as a good sign, she opened the door and stepped inside.

“Mac and cheese!” Clarke squealed.

“You’re like a five year old,” Raven rolled her eyes as she spooned the just finished food into a bowl for Clarke.

“Mac and cheese is the food of the gods and you know it Raven Reyes-Griffin!”

“I never took your last name!”

Jumping up to sit on the counter, Clarke opened and closed her hands rapidly until Raven handed her the bowl. She hummed happily to herself and did a dance while she took a bite.

“You’re so weird,” Raven shook her head. She prepared a bowl for herself before moving across the room to sit on the floor with her back against the wall.

“Food of the gods!” Clarke said, flourishing her fork.

“Right, sorry,” Raven laughed.

Even with several feet between them Clarke could tell the laughter didn’t reach Raven’s eyes. She wanted to help her sister, wanted to reassure her that everything would work out. Raven had always been the shoulder to lean on when Clarke was in need. Now Clarke wanted to return the favor.

“Talk to me?” Clarke requested quietly.

“I don’t know what to say,” Raven replied, just as quietly.

“What did Anya say?”

Taking a bite, then poking at the noodles in her bowl, Raven shook her head. Anya hadn’t said much. Not really. So how would she explain why she’d fled to Clarke?

“Come on Rae,” Clarke prodded.

“She overheard Niylah talking about how hard it can be to have a relationship like ours. Between a hearing person and…” Raven huffed, thinking back to that conversation of unsolicited advice from Clarke’s half-sister. She placed her bowl non-too-gently on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Lowering her forehead against her knees, she spoke again, “Anya apparently thinks I’m going to end up leaving her because she doesn’t always want to hang out with a big group of people. Or because she hates going out in public without her aids because she doesn’t want to miss anything. But then she hates going out sometimes because all the noise gives her headaches and she knows I hate that she’s in pain so I always want to leave early and she feels bad for me missing stupid things and – ”

“Rae, have you talked to Anya about this?” Clarke interrupted before she could really get on a tangent.

“No,” Raven’s knees did little to hide her sniffles.

Clarke sighed. Sliding down from the counter she frowned at her half full bowl of rapidly cooling macaroni and cheese. Taking one last bite, she placed her bowl in the sink. Turning to look at Raven, she found brown eyes watching her.

“Why aren’t you talking?” Raven asked, her eyes narrowing.

If anyone in their group of friends was the mom-friend, it was Clarke. She was always strong and ready to listen. Sure, if she needed Raven’s advice or ear or whatever Raven was there but Clarke thrived on taking care of the people she loved.

“Because Anya’s here,” Clarke pointed to the open doorway.

Whipping her head around, Raven saw Anya and Lexa standing in the doorway. Lexa managed a weak wave before Anya stepped in front of her and blocked her from view.

“And with that, I love you,” Clarke crouched next to Raven to press a kiss to the side of her head. “We’re leaving. You two need to actually talk. Don’t ruin Clexa time.”

“Clexa time?” Lexa echoed as Clarke led her from the apartment.

Raven watched her girlfriend cautiously. She didn’t know if Anya not following her wish to be left alone for a few days was a good thing or a bad thing. So she waited. After a few minutes, Anya walked toward her and sat cross-legged in front of her.

“Why are you with me?” Anya asked.

“Wow,” Raven scoffed. She had expected something better than that. A greeting perhaps. “No preamble. You’re serious today.”

“Raves, I’m being serious. Why are you with me?”

Taking the time to study Anya, Raven thought over the best way to answer the seemingly simple question. What she found was dark circles under her eyes and an occasional wince that told her Anya had a pounding headache.

“You should take them out,” Raven finally said.

“Please be serious.”

“I am. I know you’re in pain. We can sign,” Raven retorted. There wasn’t any point in continuing any conversation if she was worried about Anya’s pain. “We can write letter, we can play charades, we can send freaking smoke signals! Just take the damn things out so I can talk to you without being distracted by your wincing!”

“I’m not wincing,” Anya shot back.

Raven waited half a second to respond, knowing the next wince was coming. When it did, she arched a brow. “Take them out, get some water, and pop some pain killers. I can wait.”

“I don’t need – ”

“If you don’t, I’ll be unable to think about anything but you being in pain.”

Huffing out a breath, Anya stood and moved to the counter. She took her aids out and slid them into their case. Then she shot a glare at Raven before grabbing the Advil from the cabinet and filling a glass with water. After swallowing the pills she took a few more sips from her glass before returning to sit in front of Raven.

**_Happy?_ **

**Thrilled.** Raven rolled her eyes at the petulant look Anya shot her.

**_I wanted to hear you talk Raven._ **

**_And I want you to be comfortable. Do you need to lie down before we talk?_ **

Shaking her head, then wincing at the movement, Anya signed, **_Why are you with me?_**

 ** _Why are you with me?_** Raven asked with a shrug.

**_I asked you first._ **

**_I’m sorry, are we suddenly five again? First Clarke and now you?_** Raven rolled her eyes.

**_Please Raven. I need to know._ **

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to keep her eyes on Anya, Raven considered her question. She knew Anya was asking it for a reason. She just didn’t know what the reason was. Finally she smiled, just a small tilting of the corners of her mouth as she signed, **_I love you. I’m in love with you._**

The growl Anya let out told her that wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

**_Why does that make you angry? What do you want me to say?_ **

**_I want to know why we’re together!_ **

**_You really think after seven months I’m going to randomly wake up and decide that I don’t want you? That having to sign is too much of a burden? That some random girl is going to pop into our lives and make me see our relationship in a whole new way?_** Raven glared as she signed as quickly as she could. In a way she was happy they weren’t talking. One of them, or probably both of them would be yelling by now if they were. **_I am with you because I want to be. I’ll always want to be. You being deaf is only a part of you._**

**_It’s a big part!_ **

**_I know that! But it isn’t the only part. You’re you and you’re amazing! You’re intelligent and you’re funny and you’re so kind sometimes I think just watching you will make my heart burst out of my chest._** Raven’s eyes finally softened. She sniffled, happy Anya couldn’t hear it even if she could see the tears forming in her eyes. **_You adore your sister even though you act like she’s annoying. Every time I’ve seen you interact with children I swear my ovaries almost burst. I don’t need you to be able to hear me all the time. You tell me you love me when you walk by and you brush your hand across my shoulders. You say that you care when you help me take off my brace after a long day at work. You let me know you’ll always be there when you come back from your morning runs and you take the time to make me breakfast before you wake me up. I’m with you because you’re Anya Woods and I love Anya Woods._**

 ** _Raven,_** Anya’s eyes filled with answering tears.

Shaking her head, Raven kept sign, **_I’m sorry you overheard Niylah the other night. I’m sorry she somehow managed to wiggle into your brain and make you doubt me. I’m sorry there was ever even room for that doubt in the first place. I wish I’d been better about telling you all the things you need to hear._**

**_I don’t doubt you!_ **

**_You keep asking why I’m with you Anya. That tells me there’s doubt._ **

**_I don’t doubt you Raven. I doubt me. Whether I can be good enough or keep you happy enough._** Anya sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. The crying wasn’t helping her headache. **_Sometimes the doubt sneaks in and it isn’t about anyone else. It’s about me._**

 ** _Anya_** , Raven lowered her legs until her calves were draped over Anya’s knees. She smirked when Anya moved closer to her. **_Why are you with me?_**

 ** _What?_** Watching Anya blink so rapidly made Raven laugh.

**_Why are you with me?_ **

Brow furrowed, Anya tried to figure out why she was being asked such a ridiculous question. **_Why would you ask me that?_**

 ** _Why do you get to ask me that if I can’t ask you?_** Raven shot back, her brows arched and her mouth smirking.

**_It isn’t the same thing._ **

**_Oh? So you don’t think I get stares or I don’t get pointed at when I wear my brace? You don’t think my limp raises brows?_ **

Anya’s jaw dropped. She hadn’t thought about that. She honestly never thought anything of Raven’s brace or her limp. It was just part of what made Raven so great. She was strong and she had overcome so much.

 ** _I’m waiting,_** Raven poked her in the shoulder to get her attention.

 ** _I’m with you because I can’t not be with you,_** Anya answered honestly.

**_But doesn’t my limp and my brace make you uncomfortable? Doesn’t the fact that sometimes I can’t walk without wanting to cry out from the pain make you want to just stay home so you don’t have to deal with it?_ **

**_Of course not!_ **

Raven nodded as she grinned. **_If my limp and brace and scars aren’t a deterrent for you loving me, why would you not being able to hear be one for me loving you?_**

 ** _I just want you to be happy and I know that being in a relationship with someone like me can add stress,_** Anya responded.

 ** _I am happy. I love you,_** Raven reached forward to cup her cheeks, wiping away a few tears that had managed to escape. **_Please don’t doubt me like that._**

 ** _If you’re ever not happy, you’ll tell me?_** Anya asked.

Raven leaned into her and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, **_I promise you’ll be the first to know._**

**_I love you Raven._ **

**_I know,_** Raven shrugged and smiled. **_I mean I am pretty great._**

 ** _You’re the best!_** Anya corrected.

With a nod, Raven slid the rest of the way into Anya’s lap. She locked her ankles behind Anya’s back and looped her arms around Anya’s neck. She made sure her girlfriend could see her mouth when she spoke.

“I love you.” Anya read her lips but she knew those vibrations in her chest. The rhythm and press of them on her heart told her more than her eyes did what Raven had said.

“I love you too,” Anya whispered back. She hated speaking without her aids in but for Raven, in that moment, she’d deal with her discomfort. She was too content to have Raven in her arms again to let her go now.

****

After the floor grew uncomfortable, they moved to the couch. They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening cuddled together. Occasionally they’d pause Netflix and Raven would turn in Anya’s arms to face her so they could talk. Just before nine o’clock that night Raven whirled to glare at her girlfriend.

She smacked Anya’s shoulder and shouted, “hey!”

“Ouch!” Anya rubbed at her now sore joint.

“What was with the box?”

“What box?” Anya asked.

Raven’s glare grew harder. She crossed her arms over her chest, “The one with all my stuff in it. I found it in your apartment on the coffee table.”

“Oh… that box,” Anya said slowly.

“Yeah. That one.”

“Well,” Anya cleared her throat. How could she have forgotten about the box? “I may have bought a house.”

Raven blinked at that. Definitely not what she was expecting, “A house?”

“Yeah. A cute brownstone over on Twelfth Street,” Anya explained. She pulled up pictures on her phone. “It’s got six bedroom and six and a half bathrooms. There’s a rooftop terrace and a little garden. It’s only a couple of blocks from work and the park.”

“You bought a brownstone two blocks from work?”

“Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?” Anya teased.

“Probably,” Raven shot back.

Throwing her head back, Anya laughed loudly. She wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her closer, “I’m not asking you to move in with me Raven. I had your stuff packed because I didn’t want it to get lost in the shuffle when I moved.”

“You bought a house but you’re not asking me to move in?” Raven’s brow arched.

“Not yet anyway. I need to do a lot of work first. I have to renovate the entire thing. One of those bedrooms is going to be a lab. Sinclair is helping me with the equipment. And I have to make sure I have my gym set up,” Anya replied. She held Raven a little closer. “I’m looking forward to showing you the final product Raves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Or visit me on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
